The present disclosure relates to a tank for containing liquid and, in particular, to a measurement system for measuring the quantity of liquid within a tank.
It many liquid storage applications, such as a fuel tank on a vehicle, it is important to know the quantity of the liquid remaining in the storage container. In applications such as a fuel tank on an aircraft, determining the quantity of the liquid within the tank is problematic. In aircraft, the tank may have an irregular shape, contain complex structures (pumps, valves, transfer and vent pipes, etc.) and include baffles that make measurement of the tank's contents difficult. Further, if the tank is filled with fuel, aviation regulations limit electrical energy within the tank to prevent of ignition of the fuel. Due to these constraints, determining the quantity of liquid within a tank can require many sensors (to ensure fuel measurement at all fuel levels and attitudes) that require electrical interfaces to measurement electronics within or near the tank. Designing this array of sensors, associated wiring, and measurement electronics in such a way that it does not present an electrical hazard and does not need to be routinely inspected to ensure safety features are in place is a challenge for the industry.
Conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved liquid quantity sensing in, for example, flammable environments.